


The Fog

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Coping, Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reflects on how he deals with loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Drabble Tree Challenge at LiveJournal's writerverse. Source line is in bold.

It's different for everyone, when they come home. For him, **it takes simple things, domestic things, to pull him out of the fog**. Once, that meant spending time with Sara and Charlie, fixing things around the house, fine-tuning the truck. Then they were gone and he was alone.

That year after the first Abydos mission saw several additions to his new house: the back deck for grilling, the observation deck on the roof. Every nightmare would propel him to draw up and revise plans.

Now, cleaning up after Daniel's wake, he thinks maybe it's time to buy a new house.


End file.
